


【DC/BillyDami】Tumblr梗系列③

by AshuraXuan



Series: Tumblr梗系列 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 注：-梗來自tumblr  http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/150254814856/-清水向，不開車-原作背景，OOC注意-大概就是個比利以為【比利→大米】（但其實是【比利→←大米】）的故事www（心理活動注意）
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne
Series: Tumblr梗系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552238
Kudos: 9





	【DC/BillyDami】Tumblr梗系列③

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

> “You have a crush on my twin sister and asked for my help and now we’re here talking on how you can get close to her and it’s 3 am in the morning and your laugh is so amazing and your eyes shine so bright but i know you’re only shining for her so please just this once let me kiss you so i can be rejected properly and let go of you” AU

『嘿，聽說達米安喜歡上瑪麗·巴特森了？』

比利·巴特森已經記不清自己究竟是從哪裡聽到這個流言的，也不願意去仔細回想。他姑且把這個信息稱作『流言』，那是因為他還沒從他的摯友達米安·韋恩嘴裡聽到這句話，或者跟這個消息有關的蛛絲馬跡。

現在已經是半夜三點了——或者該說是凌晨？比利歎了口氣把手機放回床頭櫃。拜託，他難得空閒的夜晚不應該是失眠度過的，他應該要早早就進入夢鄉好應付明早的課程的，而不是因為來歷不明的流言蜚語而在床上輾轉難眠好幾個小時仍舊無法入眠。

窗戶傳來微微的聲響引起了比利的注意，他的警惕心瞬間提高，他快速從床上坐起來，雙眼緊盯著緩緩被打開的窗戶。

因為達米安有時在巡邏結束之後會過來他家過夜，所以從那時起他睡前就不再把窗戶鎖上了，但是現在已經三點了，早已過了達米安會過來的時段；啊，他真是太大意了——

「巴特森，都這個點了你還醒著做什麼？」

熟悉的語氣與嗓音讓比利不禁睜大了雙眼，他一臉不敢置信地看著從窗戶爬進來的私闖者脫下頭罩——這不就是剛剛竄入他腦海的達米安·韋恩嗎？

達米安解開他平時作為羅賓在高譚巡邏時才會穿的斗篷，隨意地披在椅子上，一副在自己家的隨性舉動不知為何看在比利眼裡卻使他感到無比的安心。

「達米安，這麼遲了你還來做什麼？」語氣中一點責怪的意味都沒有，只有充斥著濃濃的關心；達米安對這點非常明了，他聳了聳肩，一副無所謂的樣子，卸下羅賓的身份之後他只想做回一個驕縱的韋恩少爺。

「不知道，巡邏結束之後想來就來了，沒有什麼特別的理由。如果你是擔心我父親的話，那不用擔心，我在過來之前已經征得他的許可了。」

「……」怎麼辦？一直困擾他好幾個小時的問題，要不要趁現在當事人在場直接問出來？流言雖然都不可輕信，但畢竟空穴來風，事出總有因；要是他證實了這個『流言』，他是否又有承受事實的能力？

「你的沉默不語是在暗示不歡迎我來打擾？」達米安挑眉問道，那模樣跟他的父親布魯斯像極了。

「不，我沒有那個意思，只是……」

「那麼是哪個意思？」達米安直接坐在床上，雙手捧著巴特森的臉頰不讓他移開視線，一臉嚴肅地說道：

「你要知道，你可是我的摯友，如果你有什麼煩心事的話，可以儘管說給我聽。」

『摯友』兩個字從達米安的嘴裡出來，殺傷力竟然比自己以往的自我催眠還大。比利情不自禁閉上雙眼，他深怕自己眼裡的情感會背叛自己傾瀉而出；達米安在來到高譚之前是在刺客聯盟裡面被養大的，太過明顯的情緒肯定瞞不過對方。

「比利？」

對方溫柔的一聲『比利』就像是自己的鎮定劑，比利深吸了口氣，才緩緩睜開雙眼——達米安的表情跟往常無異，但是眼裡的不安與擔心還是不小心洩露了出來。

壯起膽子吧，比利·巴特森，讓我們倆今天就來一次解決這件事吧！

「達米，你覺得我妹妹怎樣？」

「等等，這又關巴特森（瑪麗）什麼事了？」達米安的滿腹牢騷在看到比利真摯的眼神時全部消散，他不自禁歎了口氣，接著換上一副認真思索的表情。

「巴特森她算不上最漂亮的，不過她個性樂觀開朗，非常擅長帶動四周的氣氛，而且為人善良、待人真誠、是個無法不讓人喜歡上的好女孩。」

達米安對瑪麗的評語讓比利的心同時被驕傲與悲傷給淹沒：達米安很少稱讚別人的，他為自己的妹妹能讓對方從嘴裡吐出一個以上的優點而感到驕傲；但同時間卻因為達米安這麼欣賞瑪麗而感到沮喪。

嫉妒？不，他怎麼會嫉妒他靈魂的另一半①呢？瑪麗是他的雙胞胎妹妹，她值得最好的，她跟達米安在一起根本就是郎才女貌，所以他是不會嫉妒的。

「所以你認為，瑪麗作為女朋友來說會是最佳人選嗎？」

「那當然，」達米安一臉理所當然的表情，似乎在無聲指責比利這根本就是多此一問。

「我到現在還是不能明白弗雷迪究竟是怎樣把這樣一個好女孩給氣走的，他是個身在福中不知福的傻子。」

夠了，這樣就夠了。雖然比利沒有親口從達米安的嘴裡問出喜歡這兩字，但是他話語中隱含的意思已經夠明顯了。

他把臉從對方的雙掌掙脫開來，視線游移不敢直視眼前的青年，說道：

「達米安，今晚我想一個人靜一靜，你可以先回去嗎？」

「你到底是怎麼回事？？」達米安向來就不是個會好好聽從別人命令的乖寶寶，他的怒氣一衝上來，便直接把比利推倒在床上，一翻身跨坐在對方身上。

「一副滿懷心事的樣子，問你你也不說，反而問了我一對關於巴特森的事，我也照實跟你說了，結果這就是你的態度？不回，我就是不回，你又能奈我何？？」

「韋恩，從我身上下來。」他的心情已經夠糟糕了，現在最不需要的就是一個韋恩家的在他家耍他的牛脾氣。

自從我們成為朋友之後，他就沒再叫過我『韋恩』了。一絲震驚與受傷很快的從達米安眼中閃過，接著完全被怒氣給覆蓋。他伸出手，往身下人的臉上就是一拳。

「有種就變成沙贊把我扯下來啊！」

「我用不著變成沙贊就能應付你，你別以為我不敢，」比利一臉不悅，他伸出雙手往達米安大力推去，對方一時之間找不到支撐點往後跌去，比利再迅速往上一翻，頓時變成比利在上達米安在下的姿勢。達米安還想再次出拳，卻被有了前車之鑒的比利給抓住了雙手，動彈不得。

「把我抓回去高譚啊，然後你自己待在這裡腐爛吧！」熊熊怒火在達米安的眼裡燃燒，那畫面看起來卻是異常耀眼，比利發現自己竟然移不開視線。

「現在還是半夜，安靜點。」噢天啊我們倆的距離會不會太靠近了……

「我才不管現在是幾點或者我會吵到誰，嫌我吵就快點把我帶回去——唔嗯……」

比利緩緩低下頭，直接把兩人之間的距離化為零。

XXX

比利完全不知道他為什麼要採取這個行動，他當時的頭腦一片空白，也許是出於自然反應想要讓達米安住嘴，也或許是達米安的嘴唇太誘人了……不知道，他真的不知道。

他唯一所知道的就只有：達米安有著跟女孩子一樣柔軟的嘴唇。

當他一吻上對方時，他原本還以為會迎來意料中的掙扎或者是拳頭的，但是達米安的身子非但沒有掙扎亂動，反而奇跡似的放鬆下來了。

兩人就這樣嘴唇貼著嘴唇完全沒有其他的動靜，直到比利再次被揍了一拳才被迫退開來。

「這又是什麼意思？」

臉上傳來火辣辣的疼痛把比利瞬間拉回現實，他這才發現自己干了什麼好事，他的視線與躺在床上一臉深沉不知在想什麼的達米安對上，立刻就被以排山倒海之勢湧來的愧疚感給淹沒。

「對不起……」

「呵，吻了人然後跟人家道歉，」達米安一臉不屑地從床上撐起身子，遺傳自他父親的毒舌基因在此刻發揮得淋漓盡致：

「介意告訴我這是哪一國人的禮儀嗎？還是說這就是所羅門賜予你的智慧？」

「不，我只是……」

「只是什麼？」達米安瞇起雙眼——此刻坐在床上的不再是達米安·韋恩，而是蝙蝠俠最得力的助手羅賓——他放低嗓音說道：

「再扭扭捏捏的話，我不介意再多送你幾拳的。」

達米安的體格雖然不比自己健碩，畢竟還是個發育健全的青年，再加上長年受訓于蝙蝠俠，拳腳功夫自然不是三腳貓的程度，比利伸手摸了摸自己被揍的地方。

嗷，好痛。這種程度再過不了多久臉肯定就要腫起來了吧。

「我想我還是欠你一個道歉，對不起，」眼看達米安越來越不耐煩的神情，比利只好歎了口氣，快速切入正題：

「我也不知道我剛剛為什麼會做出這麼失禮的事情；不過如果真要給出一個答案的話，我想這應該是因為情不自禁吧。」

「情不自禁？」達米安挑眉詢問道。

「因為……我喜歡你。」

還是瞞不住說出來了……算了吧，與其一直優柔寡斷下去，還是乾脆一點被爽快拒絕比較痛快，但是就不知道達米安以後還願不願意跟自己做朋友……

「好，理由接受。」

「欸！？」

這、這是什麼意思？他接受了他的告白？是這樣吧？？

「為什麼要這麼驚訝？」達米安對比利驚訝的反應感到非常不滿。

「咦、呃、不，所以是說……這是接受我的告白的意思？」

達米安聳了聳肩：「我也喜歡你，所以有什麼不可以的？」

「但、但是瑪麗……」他不是很欣賞瑪麗的嗎，虧他還打算要君子成人之美？？

「這又關巴特森什麼事——」達米安這下總算釐清了整件事的前因後果，他以看一個智障的鄙視眼神看著比利，一字一句清清楚楚地說道：

「所以你個自以為是的蠢貨以為我喜歡你的妹妹，又自以為是地打算充當聖人把我們倆湊一起，但是卻又過不了自己那一關，結果聖人當不成變成了醋罈子，最後還把怒氣發洩在我身上。總之這就是今晚這場鬧劇的來龍去脈吧。」

句子的收尾是肯定句，而不是疑問句，啊啊，真不愧是偵探的兒子。比利現在只想立刻失去意識，他們倆雖然解除了誤會，但是他真不知道該怎樣跨越在達米安面前出糗的這道陰影。

「別再說了……」他自暴自棄地躺倒在床上，無力地說道。

「為什麼不？這件事足夠讓我笑你一輩子了。」達米安一掃先前的壞心情，他露出一臉得逞的笑容，輕輕地靠在比利身邊躺下。

如果這樣就能讓你一直陪在我身邊的話，那一輩子都要被你取笑的這個代價聽起來似乎也挺不錯的呢……

【完結END】

**Author's Note:**

> ①個人喜歡『雙胞胎=分裂成一半的靈魂』的這個設定，只有兩人在一起才是完整的（非CP意味）


End file.
